


Clothes

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: It started out innocent enough.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anonymous Tumblr user. Hope you like it!

It started out innocent enough. 

Slash, bless his demented little heart, seemed to be a kleptomaniac, and liked to steal little things that wouldn't be noticed for a few weeks until after the fact. It wasn't a huge problem, really. Occasionally, Steven would notice that one of his drumsticks was missing, or Izzy would be trying to find his stupid little hat, and then they'd realize that they'd been stashed away in Slash's hotel room the whole time. 

It wasn't a particularly big deal, and aside from the occasional questioning that usually involved a confession, there was no big fuss to be made, and life went on as normal. 

Until a few weeks after the last stealing incident, which involved Axl's sunglasses and resulted in a minor argument that was resolved in just a few minutes. 

Duff started noticing that his clothes were disappearing one week, and by the next, he was starting to realize that the suspect of his case of disappearing clothing was standing right under his nose. 

Ha. 

Tall humor. 

Anyways - 

It was clear that Slash was wearing his clothing, mainly because the size difference between them was _incredible,_ really, and a blind man could notice when somebody as small as Slash was wearing the clothing of a guy as tall as Duff was. 

This didn't really bother Duff beyond a necessary double-take the first time around, but besides that, he didn't mind it, and never brought it up. He kinda liked it, anyways. Slash looked hot in baggy clothes, so Duff enjoyed looking at him whenever the guitarist came around in a shirt that was a few sizes too big.

"Dude." Steven said, stuffing a bagel into his mouth while simultaneously flipping off Izzy, who looked grossed out. "Why does Slash wear your clothes? I mean, no offense, you guys do you, but he does have clothes, right?" He sounded skeptical at the last part. 

Axl blinked. "Yes, I'm pretty sure Slash has his own clothes, Steven." He said. 

The topic of the conversation was in the bathroom, and had, as of lately, taken to wearing sweaters that were several sizes too big. 

It was the most adorable sight that Duff had ever been given the pleasure of laying his eyes upon. 

Izzy moved away from Steven, probably to avoid the crumbs. "I don't think that's any of our business, guys." He mumbled, but there was a faint curiosity in his eyes that spoke differently. 

Glancing back at the bathroom, Duff debated with himself on an answer. 

"Well, you see..." Duff started. 

The door opened, and Slash emerged, swimming in a sweater that was too big, which made him look so completely un-rock-n'-roll-ish that it was kinda funny, and the answer didn't matter anymore. 

"What's happenin'?" Slash asked, coming to stand behind Duff, his fingers grazing the back of the blonde's neck. 

Duff didn't care about the answer - hell, he wanted to tell them all about how, sometimes, it was easier for Slash to just wear the clothes nearest to him after falling asleep with Duff in bed and just so happening to lose his clothes in the process. He wanted to tell them about how it was so much easier to rip Slash's clothes off when he wasn't wearing leather. He wanted to tell them about how clothes didn't matter, and how Duff found it so adorable that he could barely control himself. He wanted to tell them about how Slash, for some reason, loved him enough to want to have Duff wherever he went - even if that involved stealing and wearing clothes that made him trip up all over himself and have to roll the sleeves up of. 

But, instead, he smiled. 

"You see, guys, there wad this crazy fan stole some of Slash's clothes, and, y'know, I decided that I would be a nice b- _friend_ and share my own." 


End file.
